Worth it
by jnicweb
Summary: "Because I finally found someone who I can be happy with, and who takes away the misery of my life, just like you said I would."


**This is a dialogue only fanfiction between Nico and Will. This is kind of another sorry for those of you who are reading Promises are meant to be kept, because I updated late again...sorry guys. Here's this unrelated one-shot to cheer you up!**

"Why won't you just accept my compliment?"

"Because I know it's not true! You don't have to lie to me. I know how I look to everyone. I know what everyone thinks of me. They think I'm a freak."

"You are so blind! No one thinks of you like that except you. You are your own harshest critic. You have no idea the way people look at you because you're always too busy keeping your head down, trying not to be noticed. Well guess what? It doesn't work. Do you know how many people look at you with jealousy, or desire? No because you don't think you 'deserve' it. If you would pay attention for once in your life and get out of that misery bubble, you would realize that people actually like you. People want to be your friend. People want to get to know you."

"Why would anyone want that?"

"Did you not just listen to a single word I just said? You are not a monster."

"Says you. You don't know the things I've done. The things I've seen."

"Who cares? You're human. You make mistakes. Everyone does. You don't have to be perfect for people to like you. There will always be people who don't like you. You could be the world's most perfect cup of hot chocolate, and there will still be someone out there who doesn't like hot chocolate. The most anyone can ask of you is to be yourself."

"What if I don't want to be myself?"

"Why would you ever say that?"

"Because it's true…"

"What are you talking about? Everyone has that one day when they think they're not good enough for anything, but you take it one step too far. You need to stop putting yourself down like that. You deserve so much more in life than to be hated by yourself. You are a good person and I'm immensely jealous of you."

"Jealous? Of me?"

"Yes idiot! You are so strong, you've put up with a lot of crap in your life and you are still fighting. You are loyal; I've seen the way you stick up for your sister when people bully her. You are beautiful-no don't give me that look-I mean dark hair, dark, mysterious eyes and olive skin…damn. You are shyly cute, because of the way you let your bangs fall in your face when you're embarrassed, which is extremely adorable as well. You are terrifically smart, I see your test grades you try to hide and I know you could probably get into whatever college you want. You are hilarious, don't think I don't hear your sarcastic comments you whisper under your breath in class. You are brave for sticking up for that kid in the hallways who was being beat up, even though you knew you would get detention for it. You are compassionate; you always give that poor homeless man the rest of your lunch, which you specifically don't eat so he can have some. You are dependable; I know I can count on you for anything I need. You are gentle, I saw you offering your shoulder to cry on for that girl who survived that fire. You are honest; I know I can rely on you for the truth, even if you give it somewhat harshly. You are polite, I always see you thank the lunch lady. You are selfless, even when you need to get some rest, I see you offering your help to anyone and everyone who needs it. You are charming, delightful, fascinating, gifted, and a million other things that I could spend forever explaining. I never get sick of watching you because every time I do, I find something else extraordinary about you. You are never boring and I hope you never change."

"…wow. That was intense."

"It's true."

"I don't really know why you bothered with that, however nice it was to hear that not everyone thinks of me like a waste of space."

"Oh my god! You cannot possibly think you are a waste of space after that entire speech! You are so awesome I don't understand why you don't see it!"

"It's because I've been let down from people like you before. I've learned that no one is genuine and you need to close your heart up before it gets hurt."

"I realize that you have been hurt. But that doesn't mean that things can't change! People can change! You need to open your heart up for people who genuinely love you. Not everyone is going to leave you, and you have to learn some things the hard way. It seems like you got more than your fair share of misery, but that means you're going to have that much happier of an ending when you find that there's someone out there who can take away all the bad memories and make you see the happiness in life and give you happy memories."

"Are you offering yourself?"

"Is that an attempt at a joke?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'? Are you joking, or do you actually want me to be in your life?"

"I think I like you in my life."

"Seriously?"

"Yes you idiot. I've realized not everyone is going to leave me."

"Wow. I didn't actually think you'd be that quick to welcome someone else into your heart yet."

"Shut up. And I'm not welcoming you into my heart. Yet."

"So there's still a chance?"

"…maybe."

"Well, if you want me to, I will take away all the pain and loss and darkness of your life and turn it into sunshine and light and happiness. I'll make you see it's worth it to get close to someone. Because that's what friends do."

"What do more than friends do?"

"…you want to be more than friends?"

"What?! No that's not what I said! I was just wondering because-"

"Because…?"

"Because I finally found someone who I can be happy with, and who takes away the misery of my life, just like you said I would."

"Really?! Oh, okay then. Who is it?"

"You, idiot. And I know it will be worth it. You've shown me a million times already. I was just too blind to see it."


End file.
